vivir juntos es peligroso CAP 2
by sayuuri-ky
Summary: continuación de vivir juntos es un peligro


VIVIR JUNTOS ES UN PELIGRO Cap. 1

Título: VIVIR JUNTOS ES UN PELIGRO

Autor: quien mas que yo ose a se Sayuuri Yagari Kiriyu

Resumen: bueno hay va Alena Kotaharu es una chica que pertenece a la clase "F" esa clase es conocida como la peor pero ella resalta en otras cosas como el canto y arquería es la estrella del club de coro y del de arquería, ella es hija de Anya Hirachi y Gideki Kotaharu los cuales se divorciaron cuando ella tenia 8 años, ella estuvo locamente enamorada de Irie Hatoru pero después de ver como era con ella ese amor se convirtió en odio .Irie Hatoru es el chico mas popular de la escuela y es el mas inteligente el pertenece a la clase "A" la cual es la mejor de toda la escuela el es la estrella de el club de tenis además de que su padre es el presidente de una compañía muy importante en esa ciudad.

Categoría: comedia romántica basado en itazura na kiss

Género: drama comedia romance vida diaria

Clasificación: para todos

Advertencias: ninguna aunque tal vez conforme avance la historia se ponga un poco... bueno si hay algo así yo aviso

Capítulos: 1 /? depende si les gusta

Cap. 1"BROMAS DEL DESTINO"

Alena se levanto muy temprano ese día se arreglo y se fue a la escuela, lo mismo hizo Irie lo que alena no sabia es que ese día iba a ser el peor, pero bueno ella llego y se encontró con Irie, el era por así llamarlo su enemigo mortal, ella lo único que hiso fue pasarse derecho, después de eso el día fue sin muchas novedades solo que sus amigos iban a ir a festejar que la casa había terminado de ser remodelada y ayudarles a pasar los muebles que tenían en el almacén

A-de verdad no es necesario hacer eso tardarían horas mejor no solo llevamos a la casa lo que teníamos en el hotel

TODOS -esta bien

y así fue se fueron todos a sus casa y en la noche fueron a ver como había quedado la casa, la cual había quedado muy hermosa, eso y que fue lo único que quedo intacto después del divorcio debido a que esa casa fue un regalo de los padres de Anya la cual había pertenecido a la familia hacia ya años todos estaban felices en la sala solo había una pequeña tele y una mesa donde estaban todos muy felices su mama estaba en la cocina cando comenzaron a ver que la tele se movía de lado a lado y todos se preguntaron que era, así que alena le subió el volumen y todos se callaron [i]"muy bien como verán esta templando un poco pero no es nada de que alarmarse según me informaron el temblor no es mayo que 2 en la escala de Richter así que no ay de que preocuparse" [/i]dijo la reportera pero al parecer si fue algo grabe para alena y su mama y claro sus amigos, de un momento a otro se vio como el polvo empezaba a salir del techo y la casa se empezaba a cuartear

A-! MAMA ¡ sal de la cocina pero ya

Salieron todos corriendo a la calle con las mochilas que tenían a un lado de la puerta todos ellos y después de eso dejo de templar pero algo malo había pasado LA CASA SE HABIA DERRUMBADO, esa noche alena y su mama la pasaron en un hotel otra vez

Al-a ver dime una cosa mama porque no tus abuelos construyeron una casa mas resistente

A-no eran mis abuelos Lena eran los abuelos de mis abuelos

A-LO QUE SEA PERO SI LA HUBERAN CONSTRUIDO MAS RESISTENTE NO HUVIERA PASADO ESTO Y LO SABES

A-la casa era muy vieja, pero ya si Lena

A-no nada "ya Lena" (haciendo una mala imitación de la voz de su madre) siempre dices lo mismo, a ver dígame señora Hirachi donde vamos a vivir

A-no se ya veremos mañana, por hoy dormiremos aquí si LENA

A-si si mama

A ella le gustaba mas que le dijeran Lena o Haru ya que desde chica le decían LENA y no ALENA que es su nombre real pero los otros son así como sus nombres de pila

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto se arreglo y se fue a la escuela como acostumbraba, pero al llegar encontró a Reinko pidiendo dinero para reconstruir la casa de Lena y ella se queda anonadada, se acerco a el y le dijo

L-Estas loco o acaso te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza

R-no nada de eso lo hago para ayudarte

L-si pues lo puedes hacer CALLANDOTE

En ese instante llego Irie y vio todo el show que daba Reinko y Lena y al intentar pasar, Reinko se le puso enfrente y le dijo

R-si no donas no pasas, en especial tú

I-perdón como dices

R-si si no donas no pasas

I-muy bien lo are donare a la causa de Lena

Lena solo lo miro y no dijo nada pero al ver que el iba a dar para esa tonta donación se puso enfrente para decirle que no necesitaba nada de el

I-aquí tienes

L-no gracias prefiero vivir bajo un puente que sabes que mi casa fue reconstruida con dinero tuyo

I-tómalo y quítate de mi camino quieres

Dijo mientras le ponía el dinero en la mano y la apartaba de su camino con una mano, ella se quedo inmóvil por un momento y cuando reacciono el la estaba dentro del edificio, a ella lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir y regresarle el dinero peor cuando llego el ya esta casi dentro de su salón

L-oye IRIE (dijo en tono sarcástico) COMO TE DIJE NO NESECITO Y NO NESECITARE NADA DE TI NUNCA ENTENDISTE

Dijo mientras hacia bola el dinero y se lo arrogaba a la cara y salía del edificio, al llegar a su casa su madre le dio una noticia podría decirse buena aunque después descubrió que fue una terrible noticia

A-que crees lena

L-que creo ma-ma

A-mi amiga mas bien mi mejor amiga me llamo hoy y dijo que nos fuéramos a su casa

L-aja y eso quiere decir que….

A-que nos vamos a donde Meiko Shigen mi mejor amiga

L-PERDONA COMO DICES QUE DIJISTE

A-si como oíste ya están las maletas listas y el taxi llega dentro de 2 horas que solo es cuestión de que recojas tus cosas porque ya que estas aquí pues tu recoges lo que falta y nos vamos

L-AMM… y que mi opinión no cuenta o que…

A-QUE PREFIERES VIVIR CON MI AMIGA O VIVIR EN EL HOTEL DONDE DESPUES DE 2 DIAS NOS TENDREMOS QUE CAMBIAR A UNO MAS BARATO

L-ahhh, a que hora nos vamos a donde tu super-amiguisima

A-cuando termines, creo que llegaremos como para la cena

Después de eso se puso a empacar lo que faltaba, bajaron a la recepción y se fueron en el taxi que estaba esperando, y como lo dijo su madre llegaron a la hora de la cena, al bajarse la amiga de si madre ya estaba en la puerta con los brazos abiertos esperándolas

M-bienvenida Anya

A-tanto tiempo sin verte Meiko

J-Anya

A-Jayenko tanto tiempo

Lena se bajo del taxi un poco desconcertada

M-Yen ayuda a Lena a subir las maletas por favor

J-si ya voy

L-mucho gusto señor

J-se ve que no me recuerdas verdad

L-no la verdad no

J-ja como lo vas ha hacer si tenias como 4 años cuando me conociste

Después de que vieron que Lena no era mas una niña entraron y les presentaron a sus hijos

M-tal vez ya conozcas a IRI pero estoy segura que a Shaoni

L-como que ya conozco a IRI

M- si va en tu misma escuela solo que el va en la clase "A"

En ese momento venia bajando las escaleras Irie y al ver a quien había llevado su mama lo único que pudo hacer fue saludar con la mano

M-Irie porque no llevas Lena a su cuarto mientras yo le muestro a Anya el suyo si

I-aja

Bajo los escalones que faltaban y tomo la maleta que quedo junto a Lena y subió, el cuarto estaba un tanto alejado de donde estaba el de el

I-este es

L-y que hay de la otra puerta

I-es otro cuarto, quieres que te ayude a desempacar

L-si como no (tono sarcástico) Y TU NIEVE DE QUE LA QUIERES

De un momento a otro ellos se empezaron a insultar como era costumbre entre ellos

I-METICHE

L-ENGREIDO

I- CHAPARRA

L-EGOSENTRICO

I-CANTANTE DE 5ª

L-MERCANCHIFLE DE PACOTILLA

I-DESEREBRADA

L-MEQUETREFE

I-LOCA

l-ESO LO SERAS TU MANA (TONO BURLON Y SARCASTICO)

Conoces la frase "TRAGAME TIERRA"bueno eso quería Lena en el momento en que cruzo el umbral de la puerta de los Hatoru y se entero que tendría que vivir bajo el mismo techo que Irie al que deseaba ver 3 metro bajo tierra 4 si se podía.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo espero y les guste para ver si la continuo

Cap. 2 "vivir juntos es peligroso"

La noche anterior había sido un caos justo después de que irie y lena se empezaron a insultar los llamo la mama de irie para que bajaran a cenar y para arruinarle el día a lena su mama le dijo a todos que ella esta en el coro como la voz principal y que tenia todas la competencias grabadas

L- no mama no creo que quieran ver algo de hace uff hace años

A-años lena si tengo una grabación del mes pasado de… como se llama la canción esta de John lennon ¿Cómo se llamaba la canción?

L-imagine (se dice imayine)

A-ESA quien la quiere ver

l-nadie verdad

M-LA VERDAD ME PARECE MUY INTERESANTE ¿Por qué NO LA PONES ANY?

A-SI VOY

Y así paso puso la grabación y comenzó una tonada de piano y después empezaban a cantar

IMAGINE THERE´S NO COUNTRIES  
>IT ISN´T HARD TO DO<br>NOTHING TO KILL OR DIE FOR  
>AND NO RELIGION TOO<br>IMAGINE ALL THE PEOPLE  
>LIVING LIFE IN PEACE...<p>

Lena quería hacerse chiquita y desaparecer en ese momento, después de esa emotiva canción comenzó otra

It's time to try  
>Defying gravity<br>I think I'll try  
>Defying gravity<br>Kiss me goodbye  
>I'm defying gravity<br>And you won't bring me down!

En el video se veia como lena retaba a kara (se dice keiri) una compañera de irie a la cual tambien le gustaba cantar pero por un malentendido años atras ella la odiaba a mas no poder, por eso ellas tambien eran enemigas, despues de eso meiko acompaño a lena a su cuarto y le enseño un albun de fotografias

L-aww que linda niña era un amor shaori cuando era un bebe

M-¿Shaori? No es irie

L-irie (dijo sorprendida y a la vez tramando algo)

M-SI BUENO CUANDO ME EMBARAZE DE IRI PENSE QUE ERA NIÑA Y compre muchas cosas de niña, ropa, jugetes y demas

L-asi que tu...

M-no compre cosas cuando nacio, no pero con el paso de los años el se empezo a molestar y me dijo que lo vistiera como lo que era

L-como un niño

M-exacto

L-wow devo decir que era muy tierno de niña

En ese momento meiko saco la foto y se la dio a lena, ella noto que no tenia solo una sino muchas copias de esa foto

M-toma

L-PERDON

M-si tomala tengo varias copias de esta foto

L-si gracias

A la mañana sig. Lena se levanto a la misma hora que acostunbraba, se puso el uniforme y agarro su mochila con la imagen de "lollipop" enfrente esta era una mochila de lado (/imagenes/videos/a/n/animax-lolipop_), bajo las escaleras y fue directo a donde estaban los demas desayunando, se sento y desayuno despues la mama de irie le dijo que la acompañara hasta la estacion de trenes ya que ella no sabia

L-si para que me aviente en la via del tren (dijo en voz baja)

M-perdon que dijiste

L-QUE? Amm nada cosas mias

M-MMM ok

Salieron de la casa juntos Irie iva por delante de ella, llegaron a la estacion y se subieron al primer tren que los llevaba cerca de la escuela, al llegar a una estacion la mayoria de las personas que ivan en el tren se bajaron llevándose a Lena con ellos e Irie solo se le quedo viendo y siguió en lo suyo

L-con permiso pasó

Dijo mientras trataba de abrirse paso entre las personas pero eran tantas que por dos pasos que daba hacia el tren la regresaban 6 hacia afuera, el tren cerró las puertas y avanzo mientras Lena seguía en el barullo de personas se percato de que el tren la había dejado

L-¡IRIE! Ese… ni siquiera le encuentro un nombre

Se apresuro para salir de la estación ya que el próximo Tren pasaba dentro de 30 min y no tenia tiempo. Salió y paro un taxi diciéndole que la llevara a la escuela, pero parecía que las cosas iban de mal en peor ya que al dar la vuelta el taxi no pudo avanzar mucho así que decidió bajarse y empezar a correr, llego a la escuela justamente cuando estaba dando el toque para el inicio de clases

L- llegue auuuuuuu

En ese momento vio a Irie y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue nada más y nada menos que decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir

L- LA PROXIMA VEZ PRODRIAS POR LO MENOS DETENER LA PUERTA NO CRES

I-mmmmmmmm no es mi problema

Lo miro de tal forma que si pudiera la mataba con solo verlo, aplicando el "quiere matarme con la mirada" no le dio más que seguir a su salón e ignorarlo, en la hora de descanso, todos empezaron a hablar de la prueba de mitad de semestre

L-esta en chino entrar en los top50 yo lo he intentado desde primero y mira

Le decía a su amiga LIMA pero de cariño le decía Kala pero su apellido

K-si ya se pero este es el ultimo año además tienes que vencer a Irie recuerdas

L-SI PERO…

K-pero… que

L-NADA

Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras recordaba la foto de Irie vestido de niña

I-HE LENA

L-MMMM QUE

I-VEN Y TRAE TU MOCHILA

L- no quiero

I-SOLO VEN

L-no si no lo dices como es debido

I-mmmmm podrías venir y traer tu mochila POR FAVOR

L- ASI SI VES QUE NO CUESTA NADA

Salieron y se dirigieron al patio trasero y el saco el almuerzo y se lo tendí a Lena

I-MI MAMA ME LO DIO POR EQUIVOCASION

L- Y COMO LO SABES

Dijo mientras lo agarraba y le tendía el suyo

I-porque a mí nunca me pone notas que digan "_esfuérzate el 100% y da lo mejor de ti_"

L-JAJAJA que gracioso

Dijo en tono sarcástico y de un momento a otro se le quedo viendo y recordó la foto y el examen que se acercaba, sonrió de tal forma que si la conociera bien hubiera sabido que planeaba algo

L- oye de casualidad no te abras puesto mi uniforme también

I-no porque lo preguntas

Dijo con tono sorprendido

L-bueno es que me dijo un pajarito que tienes tendencia a vestirte como niña así que pensé que tal vez tú lo pudiste agarrar

Dijo mientras sacaba la foto y se la mostraba

I-DE DONDE SACASTE ESO

L- MMMMMMMMM DE POR… AY

I-DAMELA AHORA O (dijo en tono lento y amenazador)

L-O QUE, QUE ME VAS HA HACER SI MAL NO RECUERDO AQUÍ LA QUE TIENE LA FOTO SOY YO

I-QUE QUIERES

L-MMMMM CAPTAS RAPIDO

I-DIME QUE QUIERES

L-QUE ME AYUDES A ENTRAR AL TOP 50

I-DEBE SER UNA BROMA

L-VES QUE ME ESTE RIENDO

I-ESTAS LOCA ESO ES DIFICIL POR NO DECIR IMPOSIBLE PARA ALGUIEN COMO...

L-ALGUIEN COMO YO

I-SI EXACTO

L-MMM TE LO PONGO FACIL ME AYUDAS A ENTRAR Y TE LA REGRESO, SI NO ME AYUDAS…

I-SI NO LO HAGO QUE HARAS MMM

L-SE LA ENVIARE A LAS GEMELAS PARA QUE LO DIBULGEN APARTE CLARO DE QUE LES MANDARE UNA MNS CON LA FOTO A TODOS MIS CONTACTOS ADJUNTO CON LA FRASE MANDALA A TODOS TUS CONTACTOS

I-NO TE ATREVERIAS

L-QUIERES VER

Inmediatamente saco su celular tomo la foto y la pego en un mensaje con la frase "mándalo a todos tus contactos"

L-ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD ¿ME AYUDARAS SI O NO?...

¿irie aceptara la propuesta de lena? ¿Dejara que lena lo controle? ¿Se dejara humillar por una foto de pequeño? ¿Lena conseguirá lo que se propone?

Cap. 3 "Examenes"

L-ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD ¿ME AYUDARAS SI O NO?...

I-de acuerdo

Dijo entre dientes

L-QUE PERDON

I-de acuerdo

L-PERDON NO TE OI

I-QUE SI, QUE NO ESCUCHAS SORDA SI TE AYUDARE, TE AYUDARE FELIZ, CONTENTA

Dijo a gritos con un claro enojo al ser dominado por alguien como Lena

L-¡EXTASIADA! Y NO ME GRITES ANIMAL

I-NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO RENACUAJO

L-SI LO HACIAS Y NO ME LLAMES R E N A C U A J O MEQUETREFE

Dijo remarcando cada palabra

I-MIRA TU…

L-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Grito mientras se alejaba

I- OYE CUANDO ME LA REGRESAS?

L-CUANDO TERMINEN LOS EXAMENES

El resto del día pasó sin muchas novedades hasta que llego la hora de regresar a casa, ese día Irie llegaba hasta la hora de la cena porque tenia practica de tenis, mientras tanto Lena estaba haciéndose pato en la computadora.

I-ya llegue mama

M-MUY BIEN LABATE LAS MANOS Y DILE A Shaori y a Lena que bajen a cenar

I-si mama

Subió las escaleras y le dijo a su hermana, después de eso, fue directo a la puerta de Lena, entro sin haber tocado y le dijo

I-baja que la cena ya esta lista

L-QUE NO CONOCES LOS MODALES

I-AJA

Cerró sin importarle y se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, Lena bajo y se acomodo en donde le pareció mejor, al bajar Irie miro con furia a Lena

I-ahí me siento yo

L-sentabas tu tiempo pasado

I-ese es mi lugar

L-no veo tu nombre… o que no me digas eres como el loco de sheldon de la serie "the bigban theory" que tiene un lugar especifico

I-No pero… OLVIDALO

L-BUENO

Al finalizar la cena Lena subió a su recamara y después de ella entro Irie dispuesto a cumplir el trato que habían hecho

I-muy bien saca el libro y la libreta del examen de mañana

L-HAY ESTAN, TE SENTANSTES SOBRE ELLOS

I-muy bien según yo vas… aquí y estas viendo esto

Dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo una hoja de la libreta de Lena

L-si hay es donde vamos

Ella tomo la libreta y el le comenzó a explicar lo que no entendía que era casi todo, la hizo hacer unos ejercicios y le preguntaba para ver si se le había quedado grabado lo que le había dicho, después de un rato ella se quedo resolviendo el ultimo ejercicio y al intentar preguntarle algo se percato de que el se había quedado dormido sobre un libro

L-se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme, ojala y siempre estuviera así de callado

Al verlo se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre un libro que le daba la respuesta a la duda que ella tenia, levanto la cabeza de Irie lentamente y saco el libro para después ponerle una almohada, también le puso una cobija para que no se enfermara ya que si faltaba a la escuela como lo iba a molestar, después de un rato ella también se durmió. Se despertó en la madrugada y se dio cuenta de que Irie se había ido a su cuarto no sin antes ponerle una cobija en la espalda y una almohada tal como hizo ella con arreglo, desayuno y se fue a la escuela pero antes de eso la mama de Irie le dio un sobre y le dijo que no lo abriera hasta terminados los exámenes, ella no dijo nada y se fue para alcanzar el tren. Para la mala suerte de ella había una parada donde se bajan la mayoría de los pasajeros y le paso lo mismo que la primera vez la sacaron y el tren estaba cerrando sus puertas pero para la sorpresa de ella Irie las detuvo para que ella entrara, ella no dijo nada y se metió, llegaron y antes de que el entrara a su salón ella paso a su lado y le dijo

L-gracias

I-suerte

Ella quedo sorprendida por la respuesta que le dio pero en ese momento se tenia que concentrar en el examen, para la sorpresa de ella se sabia las respuestas del examen a la perfección, sintió que había contestado todos los exámenes bien al punto de sacar 10 en todos pero de eso no iba a estar segura hasta que viera los resultados y si había entrado en el TOP 50, ambos salieron de sus respectivos salones para ver los resultados y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Irie fue a ver si Lena había quedado ya que para el era común quedar en el numero 1 siempre al llegar comenzó a recorrer la lista desde el 20 hasta el 50 ya que sabia que entre los 10 primeros no estaría y en los sig. Tampoco al llegar Lena hizo lo mismo que Irie solo que fue mas realista y se busco al final y… Ahí estaba ella ocupando el numero 50 de la lista lo cual le dio mucha risa el al principio y ella al final, al verlo fue directo a donde estaba el y el le tendió la mano y lo que ella respondió sujetándosela y diciendo

L-gracias

I-SI CLARO LA FOTO

L-QUE TANTO TE URGE

I-si DAMELA

L-de acuerdo aquí tienes

Dijo tendiéndola frente a el y al momento en que el la iba a sujetar la dejo caer a propósito y el enseguida se agacho a recogerla per lo que no pensaba el es que la pose que había tomado era muy al estilo "arrepentimiento" y ella dijo

L-NO TE PREOCUPES TE PERDONO

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Al llegar a casa estaba Irie al pie de la puerta de su cuarto, al verla le dijo

I-creí que estábamos en paz

Dijo indignado porque por primera vez ya no la veía como una enemiga… acaso la veía como una ¿amiga?

L-y así es pero si veían que nosotros en especial nosotros comenzábamos a llevar las cosas en paz comenzarían a sospechar ¿no crees?

I-CIERTO ¿pero…porque hacer exactamente eso?

L-eso fue por lo que hiciste antes de que me viniera a vivir aquí recuerdas… lo de las escaleras

En ese momento Irie recordó que días antes a su llegada el le había jugado una broma en el auditorio mientras ensayaban una canción, se le había ocurrido que seria bueno ver como caía de repente y resulto serlo pero ella no se había vengado … hasta ese dia

Aquí el 3º capitulo….sorry por tardar tanto en subirlo esque me quede sin imaginación e ideas asi que… eso y que no tenia casi tiempo pero alfin despues de no se cuanto tiempo pero aquí esta DISFRUTENLO Y COMENTE Y CLARO SUGIERAN COSAS PARA HACERLA MAS INTERESANTE

Cap4 "confesión de un posible enamoramiento"

L-jajajajajaja y tu bien creído

Irie se quedo sorprendido del rápido cambio de humor por parte de Lena, no entendía como era posible que se comenzara a reír en un momento así

L-sabia que tenias la cara pero no que fueras jajajajajajaja

I-perdón me perdí no entiendo

L-pues que tu bien creído que hasta ahora me iba a vengar y con eso NOOOOOO si no soy mensa

I-que quieres decir

L-pues que lo de las escaleras me lo cobre el mismo día que no te acuerdas lo del petardo

I-¡FUISTE TUUUUU!

L-claro si no quien

I-como pudiste poner un petardo en mi casillero

L-pues muy fácil adivine tu contraseña lo prendí antes de que lo abrieras y después solo mire como te explotaba

I-TUUUUUUUU¡

L- Si YOOOOOOO!

l-y… entonces porque hiciste eso hoy

L-porque algunos empezaban a sospechar de una posible amistad entre nosotros y pues tuve que hacerlo

I-PUDISTE HABERME AVISADO

L-SIIIII…no porque no hubieras tenido la misma expresión en la cara

I-cual expresión

L-la que hiciste cuando me empecé a reír

I-eres…

L-haber respóndeme ¿Quién te hace la vida imposible?

I-TUUU

L-¿QUIEN TE MOLESTA?

I-TUUU

L-¿A QUIEN NO SOPORTAS?

I-A TI

L-¿A QUIEN NO TOLERAS?

I-A TI

L-¿A QUIEN ODIAS?

I-A TI

L-¿A QUIEN BESARIAS?

I-A TI

L-CON QUE SI LO HARIAS

I-A TI… ¿QUE?

L-nada olvídalo buenas noches

I-buenas no… ¿Qué no vas a cenar?

L-ya cene en la casa de kala

I-¿kala? Y quien es esa

L-lima ya me vas a dejar de molestar o que quieres que te be…

I-si ya vete ya adiós buenas noches

Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto lena se metió y se rio. A la mañana siguiente se arreglo para ir a la escuela ya que ese dia era el festival deportivo de la escuela y ella aparte de participar tenia que presentarse junto con el coro cantando california gurls de katty Perry. Al llegar se empezó a poner el traje para la presentación

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Al finalizar la presentación se fue a cambiar por su ropa deportiva ya que estaba en la competencia de relevos entre otras. Se dio el toque y todos salieron corriendo tomaron el sobre que les correspondía y al abrirlo se sorprendió de la pregunta, esta era ¿la persona de la que te enamoraste cuando entraste a esta escuela?

L-tienen que estarme tomando el pelo ES UNA ROMA ¿NO? NO CLARO QUE NO

Salió en dirección a donde estaba irie y al verlo se fue directo al padre de este al finalizar la carrera este le pregunto

J- CUAL ERA LA ORDEN QUE TE DAVAN

L-era la de… correr con alguien que admiraras que no fuera miembro de tu familia, ESA ERA, CLARO QUE SI

J-MMMM BUENO

Después de varias competencias llego la mas esperada por todos, LA CARRERA DE RELEVOS ENTRE TODAS LAS CLASES, irie nunca había perdido una carrera y menos la mas importante, se dio en banderazo y salieron todos, Lena era el relevo antes de irie ya que el correría con reinko como oponente de la clase F, Lena corrió lo mas rápido pero al parecer era muy tarde ya que irie ya había salido, era la recta final y la disputa era entre irie de la clase A y una de la clase C y despues de ellos iba reinko. Todos se amontonaron cerca de la ultima vuelta y fue tanta la emoción que se comenzaron a empujar y para la mala suerte de Lena a ella la empujaron ya que estaba hasta enfrente, ella callo en la pista de la carrera y para su mala suerte cuando se estaba levantando llego irie y le cayo encima perdiendo así la competencia de relevos.

L-quitate Irie ¡QUITATE!

I-ERES UNA MOLESTIA DEVERAS

Dijo mientras se limpiaba el polvo

L- SI LO QUE TU DIJAS HAYYYYY

I-y a ti que te pasa

L-NADA SOLO QUE ME CAYO UN MASTODONDE ENCIMA Y A SI TENGO UN MORETON EN MI PIERNA Y NO LA PUEDO MOVER

I- déjame ver

Dijo mientras se agachaba para ver que le pasaba a Lena para fortuna de ellos dos nadie se dio cuenta de que no se estaban peleando

I-te lo torciste

L-no enserio

I-si enserio

Lena hizo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras tomo aire y al regresarla al frente se dio cuenta que Irie tenia una pose rara

L-¿que haces tú?

I-Te voy a llevar a la enfermería así que súbete

Le dijo mientras señalaba la espalda de el

L- ya quede todas formas no puedo sufrir mas humillación el día de hoy

Irie la llevo a la enfermería y la espero, al salir la acompaño al vestidor mientras platicaban de la carrera y de un momento a otro cambio a la conversación de cómo seria la chica perfecta para Irie y en ese momento antes de entrar le dijo

I- Si no fueras tan… como tú, tal vez serias el tipo de chica perfecta para mí y tal vez llegaría sentir algo por ti si no hicieras mi vida imposible

L-si… no sueñes amigo soy mucha mujer para ti pero… si no me divirtiera haciéndote la vida imposible y no fueras tan… así, también llegaría sentir algo por ti. Pero seria algo muy lejano ¿no crees?

I- no estaría mas de acuerdo contigo

Después de eso en el camino no hablaron mucho ni cuando llegaron a la casa pero ambos tenia esa duda. Será que Lena se este volviendo a enamorar de el? Y el este comenzando a sentir algo por ella?

Aquí el cuarto capitulo de esta historia. En el próximo capitulo de "vivir juntos es un peligro" las vacaciones de verano comienza pero al parecer Lena y sus compañeros tendrán que tomar clases extra al terminar este curso veraniego iran a un parque acuático cerca de ahí pero para sorpresa de ellos alguien mas se encuentra en este parque que pasara con las vacaciones ¿se arruinaran al fin de cuentas? ¿Será una coincidencia que este hay o la estará persiguiendo? ¿Qué hará Lena y sus amigos ante la presencia de esta persona? Espera el próximo capítulo "locas vacaciones de verano"


End file.
